


Unravelling

by ATwistOfLemonLyman



Series: The Gods Have Conspired [11]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Baseball, Brought to you by NaNoWriMo, Gen, Vignette, short and not so sweet, the World Series ended yesterday but I am still in baseball mode, will remain sort of cryptic until further vignettes are published
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATwistOfLemonLyman/pseuds/ATwistOfLemonLyman
Summary: There's only so much heartache an eleven year-old can take.





	Unravelling

**December 1999**

* * *

 

   Jacob was angry, furious at the universe for putting him in this position again.

  He wanted- needed- to do something angry, physical, violent.

  He wanted to run until his lungs and throat burned and his legs turned to jelly.

  Wanted to hear the loud crack of a bat striking a ball. 

  Wanted to pitch until his shoulder was on fire, and needed to hear the unmistakable angry thwap of a baseball smacking leather.

  It frustrated him that he wouldn’t be able to make a bat shatter or make the cowhide split at the seams and fly off of a ball, causing the windings to unravel, leaving nothing but a piece of cork behind- a small, unprotected bit of cork in the clay-colored dirt; he was only eleven and wasn’t strong enough to give his anger the physical manifestation he felt was appropriate for when his world was being turned upside down again.

  It isn’t fair.

  It isn’t fair.

  It isn’t fair.

  He chanted with every breath.

  All he wanted was his father, and none of this was fair.

**Author's Note:**

> It appears that my goal in life is to leave you with more questions than answers.


End file.
